


The Wild Life of Ezekiel Shelby: Season 1

by OldAfrobeats



Series: The Life Of Ezekiel [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Ezekiel Shelby is wild, F/M, Only Ezekiel though, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Season/Series 01, Underage Drinking, first story ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldAfrobeats/pseuds/OldAfrobeats
Summary: Being a young black man in England was a difficult thing,the stares and racial discrimination was tough, but he didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought of him. However what was worse was the constant violence that came with being a blinder-yet he loved it and wouldn't change it for the world.-This summary needs some work but i hope you guys like the story :)
Relationships: Arthur Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Life Of Ezekiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845322
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. The Birth of a new Shelby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys this is my first fic I've ever written and its just a wild idea i had just swimming in my head :)  
> Hopefully you guys can help me along this journey and tell me if the characters are written correctly, also i would love some tips to help me improve the dialogue because i Don't think it flows yet.  
> Disclaimer:I Don't Own The Peaky Blinders all credit goes to the rightful owner.  
> Enjoy!

# The Life of Ezekiel Shelby

#### 1903, Small Heath, Birmingham

When Arthur Shelby first saw Mary Adams he knew there was something different about her. The air around her was different, Arthur wasn't very religious, but she was like an angel from heaven. She had black hair tied in long braids that fell down her back and she wore a nice cotton dress similar to ones he's seen Aunt Polly and Ada wear.  
  
The dress showed off her curvaceous form, clinging tightly to her and her long legs. All the men in the Garrison looked at her with lust in their eyes. Her dark skin was as brown as a roasted coffee bean and in his eyes, it made her more attractive. She was a breath of fresh air from the w*** that usually hung about.  
  
Gathering his confidence Arthur got to his feet, straightened up his shirt and walked over to her table. He coughed to get her attention, "'scuse me, miss, I ain't never seen you round here before."  
  
She looked up from her book and turned to look at him. He lost his breath as her hazel brown eyes pierced him with a stare. With an accent he couldn't recognise, she said "What? You've got a problem with me being here?"  
  
Arthur's gaze scanned her body once more and smiled charmingly at her. He knew he had to have her.

* * *

**2 Months later, Shelby Parlour**

Tommy sat in the family home, silently pondering on his older brother's activities throughout the past month. Everyone in the family had noticed Arthur's change in attitude immediately, he was smiling a lot more, he was taking trips to London for reasons Tommy didn't know and he was hardly ever at the Garrison drinking his ass off, flirting with whores.  
  
He heard the front door open and slam as Polly came strolling in, sat in a chair and looked at him. "Have you heard the rumours? Arthur's got himself a woman."  
  
Tommy's eyes widened. "So it's a woman that's got him acting like this," he said in surprise. "Is she a whore's?"  
  
"I heard she's a black woman," Ada voiced behind him, coming down the stairs with John following behind her.  
  
"A black woman? Where did he meet her then?" Questioned Polly, her eyebrows raised in surprise.  
  
"Probably met 'er down at the Garrison," John responded with a shrug.  
  
"Tommy, John, Ada, Polly, I'm calling a family meeting!" Arthur bellowed, walking through the door with a woman by his side, he had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist. He stopped when he noticed that everyone was already present. "Where's Mother?"  
  
"She's upstairs resting," Tommy answered and Arthur nodded in acceptance, knowing about his mother's prevailing health.  
  
Everyone in the Shelby clan's eyes was fixed onto the woman standing next to him. They were all surprised that she was actually a woman of colour, they could all feel that there was something to her. She looked confident in the face of all their stares and she looked straight back at them, with her burning gaze.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to introduce us, Arthur?" Polly said, standing up and walking up to them. She looked the newcomer up and down, appraising her buxom figure.  
  
"Right … well, this is Mary Adams and … we've been seeing each other for about a month now," Arthur responded.  
  
Mary looked Polly in the eyes, her hand reaching out for a handshake as she spoke: "Pleased to meet you, Arthur's told me all about you." She grabbed Polly's hand and Polly was surprised by how firm her grip was, expecting a much more delicate grasp. She studied the woman once more, she had a feeling that this woman was strong, both in body and mind.  
  
She was a perfect complement to Arthur.  
  
"Good things I hope," Tommy smirked at Arthur, he gazed at the woman that his brother brought home with him. He was surprised that his brother of all people, the one that would frequent the Garrison for late-night bar crawls and took w*** home, would get involved with a respectable woman and settle down.  
  
"Come sit down, love," Arthur said, ushering Mary to sit down, "so we can all have a proper chat."  
  
"Thank you, Arthur-dear," Mary responded with a smile, sitting down gracefully like a noble lady.  
  
"Arthur-dear!"John and Ada snickered pointing at Arthur. They were in awe of the fact that someone as big and tough as Arthur could have such a cute nickname.  
  
"All right shut up!" Arthur growled, his face turning red in embarrassment.  
  
They all sat down and started to question her. She told them all about herself, she was a fully trained nurse from London and she got tired of the rowdiness so she wanted to go someplace quieter where the healthcare may be lacking. She was surprised by the heavy industrialisation that the city had and heard through mummers that Small Heath isn't a safe place, someone told her that she doesn't belong here.  
  
"But I don't give a fuck! Do what you want, that's how I live … if someones got a problem with me then they're just going to have to deal with it," she exclaimed with conviction, eyes burning at them with unquestionable authority.  
  
The Shelby clan were stunned by the fierceness of this woman and as they interacted with her they all slowly found themselves warming up to her the more they spoke.  
  
Arthur was glad that his family liked Mary, she seemed to get along with everyone, especially Polly and Ada.  
  
Arthur stood up and coughed to grab their attention. "I also have another piece of news to tell you lot about," he paused and grabbed Mary's hands, "Mary's pregnant and it's mine … I'm having a child."

There was only silence in the room as everyone paused to internalise the news that Arthur gave them. They were surprised that Arthur, who not too long ago was getting into fights, drinking himself away and was the complete opposite representation of responsible, was now going to be father and add another member into the Shelby family.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order." Polly said with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

**6 Months Later, Shelby Parlour**

The last 6 months were truly miraculous times for the Shelby family,the addition of Mary Shelby _née_ Adams had changed Arthur Shelby in ways no one in the family couldn't believe, they were all eagerly anticipating the arrival of the baby.The boys were all out doing God knows what while Ada, Polly and Mary were all sitting round the table having tea,telling each other all the hot gossip they heard round the town. Mary rubbed her pregnant belly contently and looked up to the girls.

"You two are best friends a woman could ask for." She said, with a distinct Brummie accent forming in a voice. 

"I need you two the promise me something...I need you two help raise my son," She continued.

They looked at each other confused at what she was talking about

"Son? Mary what are you on about?"

"Yes, my son is going to have the Shelby blood running thick through his veins. He's going to be a reckless child, fighting and getting into trouble... So I need you two to reign him in and help nurture him into a fine young man in my absence." 

The two women were concerned with how she was speaking, a strange feeling gripped their hearts

Mary carried on,ignoring their concerned faces "I don't think I'm going to make it after he's born...Its just a premonition but its a feeling I've getting lately." Tears began gathering in her eyes,she reached out and grabbed their hands,"so I need you two to be there for him and Arthur, lord knows how he'll turn out if Arthur was the only one raising him." She joked.

They both smiled at her attempt to lighten up the mood.They all sat there in sombre silence,uncertain about the future.

* * *

**3 Months Later**

The Shelby home was unusually quiet as the family were all the house, mourning the death of Mary Shelby after she had just given birth to her son-Ezekiel Shelby.The only sounds filling the room was the hissing of the kettle as steam pumped out, Tommy and John were sat next to each other unable to process the untimely passing of their sister in law. Their mother was holding the baby close, grinning down at him and pinching his chubby cheeks and Ada and Polly surrounded her, they were admiring the baby's;light skin tone, curly black hair and intense golden brown eyes.

After Mary's death Arthur had completely shut himself off from the rest of the family, sitting in his office and not coming out. Mary had told him about her premonition and had expressed her desire to not have him grieve and to " _be a man_ " however, Arthur found himself drinking the pain away, with a half empty bottle of Rum right next to him. The prospect of being a father excited him but now he was completely uncertain, Mary was the one who gave him confidence and made him into the man he was today.Arthur raised the bottle up to his lips once more when Tommy came in.

"Fuck off Tommy." Arthur growled.

"You need to man up Arthur. Right now there's a little boy who needs a dad, Mary told you raise Ezekiel the best you can. So go out there and hold your son."

Arthur rose to his feet in anger but realised that his brother was right. He stepped into room, took his son from his mothers arms and gazed at his son. He took in all of his features and a feeling of warmth spread through his body. He would do all he could in order to raise his son into a man and fulfil Mary's wishes.

He held his son up and smiled at him.

"Welcome to the family, Ezekiel"


	2. Don't Touch Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a young black man in England was a difficult thing,the stares and racial discrimination was tough, but he didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought of him. However what was worse was the constant violence that came with being a blinder-yet he loved it and wouldn't change it for the world.  
> -  
> This summary needs some work but i hope you guys like the story :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> Hey Guys this is my first fic I've ever written and its just a wild idea i had just swimming in my head :)  
> Hopefully you guys can help me along this journey and tell me if the characters are written correctly, also i would love some tips to help me improve the dialogue because i don't think it flows yet.  
> Disclaimer:I Don't Own The Peaky Blinders all credit goes to the rightful owner.  
> Enjoy!

# The Life of Ezekiel Shelby

#### 1919, Small Heath, Birmingham

They were hiding in the alley, hunched over and trying to keep their voices down to a minimum.

"Do ya think one of the blinders will find us?" Ben Asked, still out of breath from running away.

"I don't care which fucking blinder it is, long as it isn't _him._ "

"Who?"

"Ezekiel Shelby, I 'eard he's one of the roughest out of the lot. He's beaten grown men twice his age to bloody pieces!" Will responded, sweating in exhaustion.

They both found themselves freezing up in fear as they heard footsteps approaching the alleyway. They both shuddered as they saw the imposing figure standing near the entrance, cloaked in the shadows of the backstreet. He walked towards them slowly, every step increasing their heart beat and the rest of his appearance was revealed.

The first thing the two brothers noticed was his height, he easily towered over them like a giant. He had frizzy, long black curly hair on top of his head, it was not done so a portion of it was hanging over his brow. Behind the curls of his hair were two hazel brown eyes, gazing at them fiercely like a predator stalking it's prey and his caramel skin tone, not one they'd typically seen in Small Heath. He wore a white shirt, trousers, a black waistcoat and blazer but oddly enough he was missing his flat cap-the typical mark of a Blinder.

"Alright boys," he started, with a thick Brummie accent. "You done running yet?" 

No words were spoken, the tension was thick enough to cut with a blade. The two brothers stood in silence, struggling to formulate a plan to get out of this difficult situation.

"Listen we're sorr-," before he could finish his sentence Ezekiel burst into action and swing his arm, his fist smashing into Ben's face. He slumped onto the floor, knocked stone cold.

Will looked onto the crumpled form of his brother with a shocked expression. His face reddened with anger and he glared at Ezekiel.

"You fucking black bastar-," Ezekiel rushed towards him, grabbed his face and smashed it into the wall. A large cracking sound filled the alley as his head connected with the wall,he fell onto the floor in pain. He screamed in agony, which was further increased by the kick to the ribs. He lied there whimpering and snivelling, blood streaming out the side of his head. Ezekiel crouched down, grabbed him and held his face so he could look him in the eyes.

"Don't ever touch Anna Davis _again,_ don't touch 'er, don't look at 'er, don't even go near 'er. Do you understand?"

He nodded repeatedly, tears brimming in his eyes. He let go of him and his head hit the pavement, knocking him unconscious.

He walked out of the alley with swagger and two of his men were standing by,one of them holding his cap.

"Alright lads, let's go. Pol's makin' tea and I can't be late"

As he walked back home, Ezekiel was thinking about his life. As a child he had realised that was different,the constant stares and whispers had urged him ask his family about why people kept staring and pointing at him. His dad had sat him down and told him all about racial discrimination, people disliking who he was just because of the colour of his skin.

His dad had told him to tell him anyone who says something nasty would be dealt with (he knew what he meant), after that talk he was content for a while. It only became a problem when a classmate had kept calling him names, making comments about his dead mother and the anger just kept building up inside of him until it burst out all in one go. He broke the boy's nose and kept going, fuelled by rage, until a teacher had separated the two of them. He got sent home with bruised knuckles and blood all over his shirt, when he got home his family had asked for an explanation.

So he told them everything and when they heard what'd happened they were furious but then Ezekiel's next 'innocent' statement stunned them 

"I knocked that fucking tosser out, on my own." He said proudly.

His dad and uncles wore proud smiles on their faces when they heard but Polly smacked him on the head and admonished him for using that kind of language.

* * *

He was broken out of that memory by someone calling his name, he turned to see a beautiful girl. She was wearing a black blouse and a skirt with a fur coat hanging over over shoulders. She had a short auburn hair with curls, green eyes and a face that you couldn't help but stop and stare at in awe. She was small, way smaller than him and Ezekiel could clearly see the contours of her shapely body.

"Thank you 'Zekiel." She said softly with a smile.

Ezekiel hugged her, his giant form engulfed her. She felt warm, protected and comfortable with her head was buried into his chest-she also felt his tense muscles underneath his clothing. 

"You're welcome, tell one of us if they bother you and we'll deal with 'em _permanently._ I know you can handle yourself but there was two of them this time." He released her from his hold.

"I didn't have my gun on me, I left it in my purse. But next time i'll show them not to mess with me" She explained, frustrated.

The Fisher brothers had tried to talk to her, convinced that she was a whore, they wouldn't take no for an answer and started to get forceful. Ezekiel saw them treating her roughly, he chased them and battered them.

Anna and Ezekiel had been friends since childhood, they met during school and had been inseparable ever since. She was the only daughter of a blacksmith and learnt to not take shit from anyone, which was what had attracted Ezekiel to her in the first place, she was the one that reeled him in when he lost control and was exceedingly intelligent-his right hand women as he used to say. However, when they get older they got intimate with each other but they never put a label on it, too afraid to damage their friendship. In Rosie's eyes Ezekiel was still too immature for a serious relationship, he often liked to drink and talk with other girls who were similarly charmed with him, much to Anna's chagrin.

"I'll see you later, in the Garrison, alright." He pecked her on the cheek and went on his way to Watery Lane.

Anna stared at his retreating form fondly.

* * *

Ezekiel arrived at the bustling shop, just in time to hear.

"I'm calling a meeting at 8 o clock and I want everybody there! Where's Ezekiel?"

"Right 'ere." He announced, waltzing into the room.

"Make sure you're actually here and don't be late!" Arthur pointed at Ezekiel, knowing that his son had a habit of coming home late at night.

"Don't worry dad, I need Aunt Pol to braid my hair anyways." Rolling his eyes at his Father's words, he sat down by the table.

**XXXX**

By 8 o clock everyone was gathered in the room, Ezekiel sat in a chair while Polly stood behind him braiding his hair(like his mum taught).

"Dad, whats this all about?"

"I've called this family meeting because I've got some very important news – Scudboat and Lovelock got back from Belfast last night, they were buying a stallion to cover their mares. They were in a pub on the Shankhill Road yesterday and, in that pub, there was a copper – handing out these."

Arthur picked up a small bundle of papers and handed one to Ada, who was sitting nearest him, passing the rest to Scud and Love, letting them go around and hand them out.

John snatched the paper from Ada's hands before she had a chance to read it and read aloud, "If you're over five feet and can fight, come to Birmingham."

Ezekiel glanced at the paper that he had been passed – it was signed by order of Chester Campbell.

"They're recruiting protestant Irishmen, to come over here as Special," Arthur announced.

"To do what?" Ada asked.

"To clean up the city Ada," Thomas told his sister. The rest of the room focused on him, so he addressed them, "He's the Chief Inspector. The last four years he's been clearing the IRA out of Belfast-"

"How do you know so bloody much?" Arthur demanded, cutting him off.

Ezekiel stood up straighter when he heard his father's tone, sensing the tension. Tommy fixed Arthur with a steady gaze.

"Because I asked the coppers on our payroll," Tommy told him evenly.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

Tommy stilled the eyebrow he felt begin to lift as Arthur glared at him, "I'm telling you."

Arthur took a drink from his flask, not answering and glaring at him.

"So why are they sending him to Birmingham?" Polly asked, pausing the braiding of Ezekiel's hair, her head to Tommy.

"Well there's been all these bloody strikes at the BSA and the Austin works lately; now the papers are talking about sedition and revolution. I reckon it's communists he's after," he replied with the answer he'd already decided to give his family when the question was inevitably asked.

"So, this copper's going to leave us alone, right?" Polly pushed on, her eyes on him. 

"There are Irishmen in Green Lanes who left Belfast to get away from him," Tommy replied, "They say Catholic men who crossed him used to disappear in the night."

"Yeah but we ain't IRA," John replied to his point, "We bloody fought for the king. Anyway we're Peaky Blinders, we're not scared of coppers."

"He's right," Arthur growled.

"If they come for us, we'll cut them a smile each," John proclaimed.

"So, Arthur, is that it?" Tommy asked.

Arthur's eyes moved to Polly, "What do you think Aunt Pol?"

"This family does everything open," Polly said, turning her head to him and raising an eyebrow, "You have nothing more to say to this meeting Thomas?"

He shook his head, "No. Nothing that's women's business."

Polly looked at Tommy, "This whole bloody enterprise was women's business while you boys were away at war – what's changed?"

"We came back," he replied, evenly but with enough warning in his tone that his aunt let it go.

Ezekiel was silent during the whole exchange, only half listening to the conversation. He didn't like thinking about anything complicated and usually just went with his instincts, which was usually letting the more experienced adults talk and then give him orders. However just because he didn't usually think didn't mean he didn't know how to plan and if his gut told him to plan then he would become a mastermind if he had to. He stored away the information and resolved to tell Anna about it later.

He coughed to gain their attention and said "If that's all... could I go back to getting my hair braided?"

His dad and uncles just rolled their eyes at him, leaving to do their own thing.

* * *

Grace Burgess, the new barmaid, had seen a girl sitting by a table all by herself-reading a book. She was an attractive girl not one she would typically see in a place like this, surrounded by drunken men.It wasn't a place for an unaccompanied young lady sat down and relaxed, especially not at night. All of the men were ogling her, yet no one dared to go speak for some reason. 

"How come none of these lot are going up that girl?" She asked the barman curiously. 

He peered at who she was talking about and he responded when he saw her. "Ah, that's Anna Davis... the lads know not to touch 'er or there'll be consequences."

Before Grace could ask why, the doors opened and a man came walking in. When everyone saw this man, they looked away from the girl-Anna Davis and focused on their drinks. This man, in Grace's opinion, was devilishly handsome; he was tall and imposing, wore a charming smile on his face and was dressed rather nicely. He also had hair braided in a unique style Grace had never seen before, she saw his piercing eyes gaze across the room, stopping at her briefly, before the locking onto Anna Davis. Anna looked up from her book and her face brightened up, she waved him over and he made his way to her.

He walked over and sat on the bar stool right in front of her. He regarded her for a moment before speaking, "can I get two glasses and a bottle of Whiskey, love?" 

"Certainly, Sir." She responded before moving to do as asked.

"So you're the new barmaid eh?, what do you think about Small Heath so far?" He Questioned her.

"It's certainly... an interesting place."

"You've everyone's attention on you sir," she reached out her hand "I'm Grace, pleasure to meet you." 

He grabbed her hand firmly but softly and responded. "Ezekiel, pleasure's all mine." He said kissing her hand like a gentleman.

"Ezekiel." A low male voice sounded from beside them.

Grace was startled by the arrival of Thomas Shelby, distracted by the man-now Ezekiel. Grace retrieved her hand from his grasp and looked between Mr. Shelby and Ezekiel, curious to the relationship between them. She placed the requested items in front of him.

Ezekiel gave him a side glance and look straight back at Grace, as if he hadn't seen Tommy. Tommy didn't looked perturbed though as continued to stare at Ezekiel, he took of his cap and sat on the stool next to him. 

"I understand your frustration 'zekiel but I have a plan. Trust me." 

"I do trust ya," he hesitated _"_ _I feel something coming, the air is different around here and there's going to be change."_ He switched to Romani when he didn't want people to listen in.

Tommy nodded, knowing that his nephew's 'instincts' warned him about dangerous situations that could be a threat to him or the family. they manifested as an uneasy feeling that bubbled inside and irritated him, Tommy wasn't superstitions at all but he trusted his nephew's opinion enough to believe what he was saying and the timing was matched up perfectly with the arrival of Chief Inspector Campbell.

 _"Don't worry, we'll all sort it out."_ Tommy switched language too.

Ezekiel nodded, knowing that his uncle was the planner that sorted things out for him and usually pointed him in the right direction. 

Tommy looked at his nephew, knowing exactly how angry and fierce his nephew got when someone he knows get's hurt. Tommy remembered the unbridled rage in his nephew's eyes when Arthur came home battered by coppers. Aunt Polly compared Ezekiel to "a wild beast that couldn't be tamed" when he got into one of his moods and the whole family had to agree.

Ezekiel shook his uncle's hands, grabbed the bottle of alcohol and glasses, walking off back to Anna.

Grace watched the exchange in silence, puzzled by the relationship between the two men. She was lost on half of their conversation but understood that it was something serious, she looked at Ezekiel's retreating form and then focused on Mr. Shelby again.

"How do you know that man?" She asked.

"He's my nephew." He answered. 

She looked at him with shock, she didn't think that the man she was talking to was a _Shelby_ of all things. It seemed that perhaps that she would have to observe him as well...


	3. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a young black man in England was a difficult thing,the stares and racial discrimination was tough, but he didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought of him. However what was worse was the constant violence that came with being a Blinder-yet he loved it and wouldn't change it for the world.  
> -  
> This summary needs some work but i hope you guys like the story :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm introducing a new character and creating a new plot line that can weave into the story later on.  
> I don't think this chapter is up to a good standard, so tell me if there are any errors. :)  
> Disclaimer:I don't Own The Peaky Blinders all credit goes to the rightful owner.  
> Enjoy!

**1919, Small Heath, Birmingham**

Ezekiel was sitting on the edge of the bed, freshly awoken from the night of passion with Anna. His torso was bare and it was littered with a few scars he obtained from stabbings from knives, he grabbed his shirt and got up, turning to look at Anna again and he saw her gazing at him with a pretty smile on her face.

"Good mornin' sleepyhead."

"Mornin' 'zekiel."

He continued putting on his clothes.

"Did ya find the weapons 'zekiel?"

"Yeah, I heard my uncle tell Charlie where to put them." Thinking back to all those weapons and ammunition. "Imagine what you could do with all that." He continued.

Anna just rolled her eyes his words, knowing that Ezekiel had an innate desire to stir up trouble and that he loved violence in general. He told her numerous time that he wanted to do something more risky, that was why she had advised him to make more connections and gain more influence, so that that it could then present him with an opportunity to make money.

They had told his family about the plan and they were indignant at first, Polly and Arthur were worried that he was too young to be involved in such big things but Tommy was convinced by the resolve that his nephew had. The family knew that Ezekiel was mature and acted far beyond his age, due to becoming the "Man" of the family when everyone had left for war. Eventually they were begrudgingly fine with it because he had Anna at his side, guiding him and Tommy had put some men under his control-to use to slowly expand their influence in London.

"Anyway, we're meeting up with Vito in a little bit. He says he's met a wonderful girl and he wants to show me." Ezekiel grinned.

"He's just saying that this week, trust me next week they'll be a new girl that he's calling 'the future Mrs. Gambino." She replied, giggling at the thought of Vito's quest to find love.

He had made connections with the youngest Capo of the Gambino Family, a major mafia family back in New York, becoming good friends with him and forming a healthy alliance. The young man's name was Vito The Gambler" Gambino and Ezekiel and him got along really well, they would meet up, drink whiskey, smoke cigars and have some Gelato together regularly.

Anna had met Vito and she admitted that he was a charming young man who was really respectful, calling her Madame or "Mrs. Shelby" jokingly. Ezekiel had always lent a hand whenever Vito had asked him to and Vito vice-versa, Ezekiel had the respect of those in the Gambino family due his ruthlessness in a fight and his commanding aura he had when he and Vito were together. They called Ezekiel _"Il giovane re"_ -The Young King.

They had heard from Vito that there were conflicts between the 3 major mafia families in New York(The Gambino Family, The Masseria Family and The Luciano Family) and that weapons were being supplied to the The Masseria family by Darby Sabini, someone who worked under the family. Vito, Ezekiel and Anna had decided that the Blinders would use their spreading influence in London and by doing that they would be able to make contact with Sabani there and send informants into Sabini's group. They would then slowly gain information about the weapons that were being supplied and then they could kill Sabini and take his money, weapons and men, as a result they could send all that to the Gambino family to prepare them for the conflicts back in New York.

"I'll see you in a bit, ta."

Ezekiel finished dressing up, bent down to give Anna a chaste kiss on the lips, put on his flat cap and left.

* * *

Ezekiel returned home from his meeting with Vito to see chaos on the streets. he saw a man with three coppers knocking on the door of his home. He fit the exact description of the inspector that his dad told him about, he took a deep breath to quell his anger and walked up behind him. 

"May I ask what you want?" Ezekiel asked.

The men were startled and turned around to see the tall figure of Ezekiel looming behind them. They saw the polite smile on his face but they could feel that underneath that was pure, unbridled rage.

"I'm here looking to meet a Mr. Thomas Shelby?" Said the inspector, with a distinct Irish accent

"I'm afraid he's not here at the moment." He responded

"And who might you be, young man?"

"None of your fucking business." He said bluntly

The Inspector was briefly taken aback by Ezekiel's rude tone and crude language.

"Have you heard anything about stolen guns... Mr. Ezekiel Shelby"

Ezekiel's eyes widened by surprise. "How'd do you know me?"

"Well it's my job to know everything. I've got eyes and ears everywhere."

"Anyways, I don't know anything about no guns."

"You better watch yourself Mr. Shelby, violent dogs can always be put on a leash." He threatened, leaning close to Ezekiel.

The Inspector and policemen walked away.

"The wild beast can never be tamed... it always seeks to hunt weak prey."

"Ezekiel?" A voice spoke up behind him.

He turned around to see Polly, back form the church. Her eyes were focused on him asking him to talk.

"He asked me about the guns, told him to fuck off. Pol what the fuck is going on?" He said, pointing to all the chaos around him.

"You know what's going on Ezekiel, he's here for the guns. Don't worry Ezekiel we'll sort it out." Polly placated him, knowing that the arrival of Inspector Campbell made him worried and angry. Ezekiel would be more likely to act recklessly when he thought his family was in danger.

"You lot are going to London soon?"

"Yeah we're going to his nightclub and causing a ruckus, Sabini is going to get pissed and come for us. He's going to go on a warpath searching for us, gaining the attention of his enemies and they'll make contact with us, knowing how much we've been antagonising him. We'll turn them into our allies by promising to handing over some of his fortune. We can send some informants into his group to monitor his movements and figure out how he's supplementing money and weapons to New York."

"I suppose you came up with that all by yourself?" She said sarcastically.

"Well I came up with most of it, Anna thought of the rest." Ezekiel grinned impishly at her.

Polly gave him an amused smile and then opened the door to the house, "come and have some tea love... you need to tell me about you and Anna."

Ezekiel groaned in frustration but walked in anyways.

"It's complicated..."

* * *

"She's what!?" 

"Quiet down Ezekiel"

"Jeez Pol, a whole fucking baby" He said, still in disbelief

"Oh grow up Ezekiel." Polly rolled her eyes "That's the result of all your liaisons with those girls, especially Anna and that Lizzie Stark" She continued

He couldn't believe that Ada was pregnant and that soon she would be responsible for a whole person. He thought to all his recent escapades with different women, especially Anna and got slightly worried. He didn't think he was responsible enough yet to deal with a child of his own.

"Maybe I'll be celibate for a while" He joked

"Please, men will always go back to thinking with their cocks, no matter how disciplined." She stated.

She took a cigarette out and lit it, taking a puff. "Still I wonder who the father is"

Ezekiel had on idea of who the father was, he got people to tail Ada after she kept coming home late 3 nights in a row. His Dad and Uncles were pissed but also worried, he had been curious to see why she was always late so he told someone to follow her. He never would have imagined that his aunt was going off to see Freddy Thorne, that fucking commie. Now Ezekiel had no problem with Freddy personally, in fact he was thrilled Ada found someone to love, but he didn't agree with communism. Sure the basic idea was alright and something that he wished for, equality but he knew human nature. It wasn't going to go down like how everyone thought it would, personal agenda's would get on the way and create a rotten system.

Freddy being a commie meant that his Ada could get into danger and Ezekiel did not appreciate his family being put into danger.

A silence descend in room and Polly watched Ezekiel with calculating eyes. Ezekiel had these moments where he was extremely intelligent and his eyes would gleam cunningly, completely unlike his father. She supposed that was the influence of his mother in him, one of the many gifts she gave him. 

"You know who he is?"

"Yeah but i'm not gonna tell. With all this chaos going on, uncle Tommy's head's going to explode if he 'eard this."

"Whatever, just make sure you reduce the number of nights you spend having relations with all those types of women. We don't need another surprise popping up." She responded, referring back to her earlier statement.

"I'll try Pol, but women just seem to find me irresistible." He said with a smirk.

Polly just laughed at his words and gave him a smack on the arm for his cheek.

* * *

The lads were all in the Garrison, having a good time.

Grace pushed inside the booth hauling a bucket of beer and setting it atop the table, messing up their cards in the process.

"Did you want whiskey as well?" Grace asked Tommy softly, eyelashes subtly fluttering in his direction. It did not go unnoticed by the oldest Shelby brother, watching the exchange with interest.

"No, just beer." Tommy shook his head, focusing on his cards.

"Why no whiskey, Tommy?" Arthur squinted at his brother. "Are you expecting trouble?"

Tommy ignored his question, picking up another card instead. He looked up at Arthur and asked, "where's Ezekiel?"

"He's still at home, he was adamant that he wanted a change in his hairstyle. He'll be 'ere soon." Arthur responded.

Tommy and John nodded, knowing how frequently Ezekiel liked to change his hairstyle. They remembered when Ezekiel was younger and he didn't like his hair at all, he was sad because it didn't look like anyone's in the family. Arthur had sat Ezekiel down and explained to him the importance of his hair, he told him that him being different to everyone else in the family made him special and that his hair was part of his identity. His hair was a gift that his mother gave him before she died and that he should always treasure it, after that Ezekiel was much more enthusiastic and eager about his hair.

They snapped out of the memory when the jolly crowd on the other side of the door grew louder, making them cringe at the awful symphony of drunken voices. "Jesus Christ, Tommy. What the hell made you let them sing? " John chuckled, the toothpick in his mouth bobbing along.

"They sound like they're strangling cats out there."

"All right, twenty to play. Come on." Arthur diverted their attention back at the game at hand. He paused, narrowing his eyes at his younger brother. It was curious, the change in Tommy's behaviour. Little details, like the way he seemed to pay more attention to Finn or the fact he brooded a bit less than in the previous months. The thought that his brother might be recovering from the horrors of war warmed his heart. And he certainly had an idea of who he should thank for that. 

"What did make you change your mind though, Tommy? Mmm?"

John showed his face form behind the cards, smirking cheekily. "Yeah, I mean,- It's about time, Tommy." He was not the only one that noticed the way Tommy's eyes followed Graces's form when she exited the room.

"Time for what?"

"Time you took yourself a woman." John nudged his head in the direction of the door, through which Grace disappeared moments ago.

"Just play the bloody hands." Thomas shook his head at their ramblings, yet unable to stop a small smile forming on his lips.

"You stay the way you are, Tommy. Remember what Dad used to say -" Arthur started, throwing his hand around John's shoulders.

"Fast women and slow horses, " Arthur and John chorused, two equally mocking grins etched on their faces. "..will ruin your life."

Before anything more could be said, bright headlights shining through the windows of The Garrison, the sound of car tires soon following.

"Coppers?" John questioned. Tommy had a feeling that was not quite true.

The doors of the pub burst open with a bang, two armed men flanking the entrance and two men posted outside. What was a loud bunch of people only moments ago became silent like a tomb.

In came Billy Kimber entering the pub, his polished shoes clicking against Garrison's rotting floorboards. He was a man with arrogant posture, greasy hair slicked back against his scalp, clean cut suit and a moustache.

The bartender's jaw fell open in sheer shock. "Holy shit. It's Billy Kimber." Harry gasped.

"Is there any man here named Shelby?" Billy Kimber sneered, eyes glaring over the people in the pub, frozen in fear. Not getting the answer he was expecting, he pulled his gun towards the ceiling, firing a shot. People screamed and covered their heads as pieces of paint and wood fell from above, followed by a thick cloud of dust.

"I said: is there any man here named Shelby?" He repeated.

Tommy opened the door of the booth, the Blinders filtering out behind him. His eyes never left Kimber's face as he ordered the bartender. "Harry, get these men a drink."

"Everyone else, go home." The effect of his words was instantaneous as the men scrambled for the door, most sobered by the shock of what they witnessed and desperate to get away from the pub.

"You go home."

"But Mr Fenton said- " She protested weakly.

Tommy eyes hardened and pressed. "Go bloody home." Not willing to bicker with him she nodded, quietly disappearing out the back.

The remaining Blinders placed a table between them with three chairs on one side for the Shelby brothers and two on the other for Kimber and his man. 

"You said you wanted men called Shelby. You've got three of them." Thomas said, drawing his attention to him. He lit a match, bringing it up to the cigarette in his mouth.

"Right, I'd never heard of ya," his nasal voice grated her ears. "Then I did hear of ya, some little Didicoy razor gang. I thought to myself, so what? But then you fuck me over so now you have my undivided attention."

"By the way," Kimber gestured between the three Shelby brothers. "Which one am I talking to? Who's the boss."

"Well, I'm the oldest." Arthur informed him, sitting up. It prompted a mocking scoff from Kimber.

"Clearly." The King chuckled.

John's stare darkened, leaning forward. "Are you laughing at my brother?" It hardly intimidated Kimber, only making him more amused.

"Right, he's the oldest," He pointed at Arthur, then at the fuming John. "You're the thickest." Lastly he narrowed his eyes at Tommy, calmly sitting back in his chair, smoking.

"And I heard you got a fucking little black bastard in the family, where are they?"

After he uttered those words, the men all heard a commotion as the guards on the outside of the entrance burst open the door and slammed onto the floor, curled up in pain. They saw Ezekiel, with his hair freshly twisted and hanging from his head in strands, he went to the bar, grabbed a bottle of rum and took a large gulp. He then finally focused his attention onto the other people in the room.

"Sorry about the commotion, bastards told me they wouldn't let someone like me in when I wanted a drink." He grabbed a chair and sat next to his uncle John. He looked at Kimber with a mocking smile on his face, as if he was looking at a dead man.

"Whose the cocksucker calling me a black bastard?"

"This is Billy Kimber, son" Arthur said, trying not to chuckle at his son's use of language against Kimber.

Kimber's face flushed red with anger at his blatant disrespect but he heard his advisers words to calm down and regained his clarity.

"Never knew I would see the day when a black would be talking to me with such confidence." Kimber sneered 

Tommy and John looked at father and son, knowing that the insults could cause them to lash out. Ezekiel seemed like he was calm, but he was on the verge of snapping and Arthur just downed is drink, pretending he hadn't heard a thing.

"I'm told the boss is called Tommy and I'm guessing that's you cos you're looking me up and down like I'm a fucking tart." He was, indeed, doing just that.

"I want to know what you want." Tommy asked, keeping his facade calm.

With a subtle cough, the man at Kimber's side spoke up in a posh, patient tone. "There were suspicious betting patterns at Kempton Park. A horse called Monaghan Boy. He won by a length twice and then finished last with £3,000 bet on him."

"Which one am I talking to?" Tommy questioned, knowing full well which one of them was Kimber, but taking enjoyment in pushing the mobster's buttons. "Which one of you is the boss?"

"I am Mr Kimber's adviser and accountant." The speckled man said snootily. 

"And I'm the fucking boss, OK? Right, end of parley, you fixed a race without my permission." Kimber was foaming at his mouth, standing up from his chair in rage.

"You fucking Gypsy scum what live off the war pensions of these poor old Garrison Lane widows! That's your level! I am Billy Kimber, I run the races and you fixed one of them so I'm going to have you shot against a post." He spat, turning around with the intention of leaving the place.

"Mr Kimber." Thomas pulled put the cursed bullet from his pocket, tossing it at the man. "Look at it. That is my name on it. It's from the Lee family. You are also at war with the Lees, Mr Kimber, am I right?" He prodded, waiting for a reaction.

"The Lees are attacking your bookies and taking your money. Your men can't control them. You need help."

"Perhaps we should listen to what Mr Shelby has to say." The accountant acted as a voice of reason, trying to calm his boss's temper. "Before we make our decisions."

"Right, the Lees are doing a lot of talking at the fairs. They have a lot of kin. They're saying the racetracks are easy meat because the police are busy with strikes." Thomas paused, letting the information sink in. "Now, we have connections. We know how they operate. You have muscle. Together we can beat them. Divided, maybe not."

"Mr Kimber, perhaps we should take some time for reflection. Possibly make arrangements for a second meeting."

"I admire you, Mr Kimber." Tommy grit his teeth, stealthily lying straight through them. "You started with nothing and built a legitimate business. It would be an honour to work with you, Mr Kimber.

"Nobody works with me... People work for me." Kimber stated arrogantly. He fished a coin out of his pocket and threw it at Tommy's feet. Somehow, his face remained impassive despite the continuous degradation coming from Billy Kimber.

"Pick it up, Pikey." He ordered, eyes flickering in amusement between Tommy and the coin.

As Thomas made move to pick up the coin, Arthur and Ezekiel tensed up, John on the other hand stood up in protest.

"Sit. _Sit down."_ Tommy ordered his brother before leaning down to retrieve the coin. John's nostrils flared in rage, but still he sat down again, Ezekiel gave him a light pat on the shoulder as a reassurance, earning her a thankful nod before he resumed his place, assessing the situation.

"That's for your ceiling." Kimber said, glancing up at the hole in the pub's roof.

"Thank you, Mr Kimber." Tommy called after him, clenching the coin in his hand.

"Mr. Kimber!" Ezekiel called out.

Just as he was starting to walk out of the pub, Kimber turned around to face him.

"I could give you the names of men on your payroll currently gathering Intel on you and reporting back to the police... for a good price at least." A smug smile covered his lips as he noticed the way Kimber's face contorted into one of silent rage.

"But I'm just a black bastard, so you can fuck right off."

"We will be at Cheltenham." Kimber's accountant interrupted, trying to diffuse the newly created tension in the room.

"As will I." Thomas concluded.

As the doors of The Garrison shut behind the last of Kimber's men, the remaining people in the room released a breath of relief. Arthur slumped back in his chair, dragging his calloused hand over his face. A sudden realisation came to him as all pieces fell into place - it seemed as if every event of the past few days had one purpose, and one purpose only.

"So you picked a fight with the Lees on purpose." Arthur stated in disbelief, watching as Tommy locked the front door. "Tommy, we can't mess with Billy fucking Kimber."

"Get yourself a decent haircut, man." Thomas grinned at his brother. "We're going to the races."

Ezekiel smiled.

Things were going to get interesting.


	4. Off to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a young black man in England was a difficult thing,the stares and racial discrimination was tough, but he didn't give a fuck about what anyone thought of him. However what was worse was the constant violence that came with being a Blinder-yet he loved it and wouldn't change it for the world.  
> -  
> This summary needs some work but i hope you guys like the story :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:I don't Own The Peaky Blinders all credit goes to the rightful owner.  
> This chapter might not be up to standard ngl, hope you guys still find it okay.  
> Enjoy!

**1919** , **Small Heath, Birmingham**

Everyone was gathered in the private booth in the Garrison.

John cleared his throat, not looking anyone in the eyes. "Polly, you know what's it's been like... since Martha died."

"God takes the best first." Polly said, touching John's hands gently.

"Truth is." John continued. "My kids have been running bloody rings around me. Running barefoot with dogs at all hours."

Ezekiel looked at John. "If it's help you need I can ask Anna, she loves looking after 'em."

"Pol, give 'em ten bob for shoes," Tommy said, carelessly. "Is that it John?"

"Tommy it would be better to do this without you." Polly snapped, before turning back to John. "Now what's you point?"

"What the kids need is a mother," John hesitated, mentally preparing for the complete storm he was about to cause. "That's why I'm getting married."

Ezekiel paused to take on the news he just heard and the rest of the family were silent, glancing at each other.

"Does this poor girl know you're going to marry her or are you going to spring it on her all of a sudden?" 

"I've already proposed and she said yes." John responded.

"I think there's a shell about to land and go bang." Thomas mused, lighting up his cigarette and putting it up to his lips.

"It's, er - It's Lizzie Stark." John confessed, waiting for the inevitably terrible reaction. Ezekiel unceremoniously spit out his drink in surprise while the rest of the family snorted with laughter.

"John." Polly exclaimed staring at her nephew, truly wondering if he was being serious. "Lizzie Stark's a strong woman and I am sure she provides a fine service for her customers." Another round of unconcealed laughter sounded from them.

"I won't hear the word. Understand? Do not use that word." John straightened up defensively. 

On Polly's left, Ezekiel stayed as quiet as a mouse, lips parted in surprise and a glass of whiskey halfway to them. If anyone were to glance his way they would notice him averting his eyes in embarrassment, recalling quite intimately the events a few nights ago.

"What word is that John?" Tommy asked humorously.

"You know the word." John retorted.

"Everybody bloody knows." His dad laughed.

"Everybody can go to hell." John snapped.

"Whore?" Suggested Tommy. "That word? Or prostitute, how 'bout that one?"

"Right, I want it known if anyone calls her a whore again, I will push the barrel of my revolver down their throats and blow the word back down into their hearts." He said, glaring at his family members, sick of the way they spoke about one person that could help him and be a mother to his children.

"Men and their cocks never cease to amaze me." Polly sighed in exasperation, throwing her hands up in disbelief. "John, Lizzie Stark never did a day's work vertical."

"She's changed." John shouted, standing up angrily. "Alright? People change... like with religion." 

"Oh, Lizzie Stark has got religion, eh?" Thomas poked at him from his place leaning on the wall.

"No, no, she doesn't have religion. But, well, she loves me." John turned to his brother, pleadingly.

"Now, listen, Tommy. I won't do it without your blessing. But of all the people in the world. I want you to see it...as brave."

"Oh It's brave all right." Muttered his dad, taking a swig of his beer.

"Brave is going where no man has gone before." Polly started, barely containing a straight face. "With Lizzy Stark, John, that is really not what you'll be doing."

"Listen, Tommy." John ignored his aunt's protests, turning to the one man who's opinion mattered the most.

"Welcome her to the family. As someone who's had a hard life. All right? Because, I need someone. All right, the kids need someone."

"I think we should give her a chance." Ezekiel announced, gaining the attention of the rest of the family.

"I mean Liz must love John if she accepted his proposal and he clearly loves her, so why not?" He finished.

"Liz?" John narrowed his eyes.

"Uh-I mean Lizzie." Ezekiel backtracked, upon realising his mistake.

Both Polly and Arthur looked at Ezekiel, 

Before they could continue, without warning, the youngest Shelby crashed into the snug, red faced and panting. "Tommy! We've been done over!"

* * *

Upon entering the Shelby premises, Ezekiel was shocked to find that that the entire shop had been ransacked. The tables had been thrown across the room and chairs laid scattered throughout the shop.

Arthur tended to Scudboat, who was holding his bleeding eyes. He poured him a drink and the looked around. "What the bloody hell happened here?"

"The Lee's." Scudboat explained. "All of them. Cousins, nephews and even their bastards."

"They taken everything they can lay their hands on." Pol said. "Four cash boxes."

"They left these," Tommy said, holding up a pair of wire cutters.

Ezekiel frowned in confusion. "Wire cutters, why would they leave-"

"Nobody move," his dad warned, raking his eyes around the rooms. "I think our friends are playing the game."

"What game?" Insisted Polly. She started walking towards the back of the office, only for John to step in front of her.

"Aunt Pol. Don't touch anything." John warned softly, but firmly.

"Erasmus Lee was in France." Tommy announced. 

"Shit." Scudboat hissed, standing up slowly in alarm.

"When we gave up ground to the Germans," He explained, "we'd leave behind booby traps, set up with wires. And we'd leave wire cutters as part of the joke."

"Holy Jesus." Polly said faintly.

"What a fucking sense of humour." Ezekiel rolled his eyes, frozen on the spot. 

"Somewhere in here there's a hand grenade." Arthur added, slowly making way through the room. "Don't move any chairs or open any doors."

"I think, if there was a hand grenade here, it would've blown up already. We walked through most of the shop." Ezekiel reasoned.

Tommy confirming his words with a nod. "That's right, it's not in here. It was my name on that bullet Erasmus sent. He's set a trap all right. But he's set it up just for me."

Something still felt wrong as Ezekiel raked his eyes over the shop, eyebrows furrowed. "Pol, have you seen Finn?" They hadn't seen the youngest Shelby sibling since they left The Garrison in a rush.

Tommy cursed. "Shit."

Tommy's rushed out of the room, opening the door and slamming it behind him. Ezekiel wanted to follow but he figured that his uncle got it all sorted out, so he decided to help clean up the shop.

* * *

Ezekiel and John were standing by the chalkboard, writing down the numbers that were being shouted at them. Ezekiel loved working with his family because it made him feel like he truly belonged. Everyone worked so well together, working as a cohesive unit. 

Ezekiel caught sight of Tommy and then the man standing behind him. Billy Kimber was standing there with his usual arrogant smile on his face.

"Kimber you arsehole! How you doin'?" Ezekiel called out with a smile, waving at him.

Kimber just sneered at him but said nothing and Tommy gave him a look to be quiet. They continued into the office and he heard Tommy's voice. "John. Lovelock. Scudboat. In here."

A few minutes later, Kimber exited the office and left the shop. Tommy exited the office and walked to the front, calling for everyone's attention. "Gentlemen," Polly cleared her throat at this. 

"And ladies," Tommy nodded at Polly. He held up a piece of paper, "what I have in my hands is a legal betting license, issued by the board of control. The Shelby family has it's first legal racetrack pitch

Cheers exploded around the room, Ezekiel had a big smile on his face, The Shelby family congregated in a circle, sharing smiles as Tommy handed the license to John.

* * *

Ezekiel walked with Polly and Ada to the wedding, the rest of the boys hanging gone on ahead to break the news to John. They walked in relative silence, only broken when Ezekiel had asked why John was getting married. He had been offered to the Lee's as a way of uniting the families and ending the war between them. Ezekiel knew that his uncle had probably done this so he had a large ally to use against Kimber.

"Do you, John Michael Shelby take Esme Martha Lee to be your beautiful wife?"

Thomas, standing in the crowd surrounding the couple, noticed the arrival of the women and his nephew. He slipped back from the guests, inching closer to his sister. "You got my invitation?"

"Family day. Your husband couldn't make it?" He jested. Ada did not find it amusing at all.

"He's not speaking to me. And when he does he calls me a fucking Shelby even though I'm a Thorne now."

"Thorn in my side, that's for sure." He grumbled, although with affection. His pride would never allow him to admit it, but Ada was his weakest spot. From the moment she took her first breath he swore he would protect her from every harm, no matter what.

"My God, Tommy. You admire him, don't you?"

"There remains one more part of the ceremony." Declared Johnny Dogs. "It's the mingling of the two bloods. Where the two families become the one family."

Ezekiel watched as the knife sliced into John's and Esme's palms, the newly wedded couple then proceeding to press their hands together signalling the deal signed in blood.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! Come on, John, kiss the bride will you?"

With hollering and cheers, the newly wed couple kissed, both quite content with the outcome of the unexpected arrangement.

It was, by far, the most wild party Ezekiel had ever been too. Men , women, children and elderly, swung around in alcohol induced merriment. Fireworks had gone off at some point, followed by gunshots, both scaring the chickens cooped up several yards away.

Ezekiel was having the time of his life, the alcohol in his system was creating a buzz and loosening him up. Ezekiel was sitting down with some Lee girls surrounding him, giggling and touching his hair. However one girl caught his eyes, she was staring straight at him with hunger in his eyes. She had strawberry blond hair that flowed elegantly down like a river, all the way to her mid-back. Freckles dotted across her face and cherry red lips were directed in a seductive smile. She wore a dress and a shawl around her shoulders. She had a mystical air about her and Ezekiel was drawn. 

He got up and sauntered straight over to her, confidently. 

_"Hello, I just wanted to let you know that you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen."_ He said, switching to Romani.

 _"Oh you're Roma? I never expected you to be."_ She replied back, also switching.

_"Yes on my father's side."_

The continued flirting and chatting to each other, the air around them was electric.

_"How 'bout we find somewhere private to go and... get intimate."_

_"What gave you the impression I was interested."_ She rose an eyebrow.

Ezekiel, still under the influence, was enchanted with this woman. There was something about them about her that attracted him.

He wanted to continue with his conversation until he heard Ada's voice amongst the festivities. "Come and look, Esme. Come and look at the family you've joined!"

Ezekiel released the girl from his embrace and spoke. "I'll speak to you later, alright love."

She nodded her head and winked at him sultrily. "Make sure to not keep me waiting." 

He made his way over to the commotion.

She pushed Tommy away forcibly, trying to squirm out of his grip. "Come and look at the man who runs it. Chooses his brother's wives for them. He hunts his own sister down like a rat and he tries to kill his own brother-in-law!"

"Ada, that's enough."

"He won't even let me have a fucking dance! Not even at a fucking wedding!"

Ada's outburst of rage being like a bucket of cold water over her head, Ezekiel was quickly sobered up by the concern for his aunt and her unborn child. "Ada for fucks sake you'll go into early labour."

Not even a moment later, Ada abruptly stopped her tirade, her breaths getting heavier. And then, with a tiny splash and a trickle, her water broke.

"Holy shit! Water." Polly stared at the fluid underneath Ada. "Right."

"Not now, Ada." Arthur groaned. "Bloody hell, you do pick your times! Slow her up."

Tommy took Ada and Pol, Ezekiel was crammed into a car with John, Arthur and Esme. Sitting in the backseat with his dad, Ezekiel looked at Esme as John started the engine.

"It's nice to meet you," he said with a smile. "Welcome to the family, although you may not want to be associated with us at the moment."

Esme smiled. "It's lovely too meet you..."

She trailed off, searching for a name that wasn't in her memory. Ezekiel, seeing that she didn't know him, introduced himself. "Ezekiel, Ezekiel Shelby."

"Say Esme... who was that girl with the strawberry blond hair and blue eyes."

"You mean Penelope? She doesn't usually doesn't give any man the time of the day." She answered, before giving him an enquiring look. "Why?"

"Penelope...Yeah, I'm prolly gonna meet up with 'er tonight." Ezekiel replied, silly grin on his face.

Esme just looked at Ezekiel, taking in his features and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, good luck."

John tore out out of the field and onto the streets. Ezekiel was thankful that the streets were relatively empty, and he feared that if they weren't then they would have run over people.

"Whoa, whoa," Arthur called as they pulled up outside Watery Lane. "Slow her up, nice and easy."

The car stopped in front of number 6 Water Lane and Ezekiel was slightly disorientated from driving at such high speeds.

"Nice and easy." Thomas passed Ada into Polly's experienced hands. The two rushed into the house, shortly followed by Esme. 

"Nice car, John. How's she run?" Thomas asked casually, leaning on the hood and lighting a cigarette. 

"Yeah, beautiful. Really smooth."

"I'll say it again, it's fuckin' fast." Ezekiel tapped the hood of John's new car with an appreciative grin.

"Ada's in there giving birth, you're talking about the bloody car." Polly reappeared at the doorway. 

Thomas simply shrugged . "Not much us men can do now, Pol."

"Except go get drunk." Arthur added jovially.

"There's one man should be here." Polly tried to stop him.

"You are right, Pol, Freddie should be here." That stopped Ezekiel in his tracks. Was it possible that his uncle's unforgiving heart melted for his sister?

An equally surprised Polly smiled. "Is that a heartbeat I hear inside that chest?"

"The truce lasts till sunrise. On my oath. Tell Freddie it's safe." He assured his aunt who had already rushed into the house, happily announcing the news to labouring Ada.

"Ada!"

"Right, boys, let's wet this baby's head." Thomas rounded up Arthur, John and Ezekiel and the four of them trudged happily down the road to The Garrison.

* * *

The few days after fiasco with the birth of Ada's baby, Ezekiel had to go to London. He was reluctant to go through with the plan because he had a weird feeling in his gut but he needed to go to London to help his friend out and grasp this opportunity to earn some more money. He was beginning to get tired of the monotony of Small Heath and he wanted experience the south. 

Ezekiel walked to the Garrison with Anna walking at distance form him. She was mad at him "disappearing" on her and not coming to check up on her. Ezekiel had went back to the Lee property and found Penelope, they fucked and spent many rounds having intercourse.

"Come on Anna, you're still fuming?"

"Course I'm still fuming 'zekiel and the fact that you still don't get why..."

"What's the problem? She wanted me and I wanted 'er." Ezekiel retorted.

Anna just rolled eyes and walked ahead, muttering under her breath. "Fucking bastard.."

When they arrived at the Garrison they saw a bunch of cars parked in front and a large group of men standing around, smoking cigarettes. In front of the men was a man, about 18 year's old, with black hair slicked backwards. He was devilishly handsome, with cold features and wore a smart black suit with a trench coat over it and he had a confident air around him. His eyes lit up when he saw the two of them.

" _Ciao, re, Bellissima."_ Vito said, grasping Anna's hands and kissing them.

Ezekiel nodded in response and Anna grabbed Vito's face, kissing his cheeks.

"Today's the day we get started..." Vito smirked, getting into the car and started it up, engine rumbling.

"Yeah, can't wait to see how the party's are like down in London." Ezekiel said, eyes gleaming. He got into the seat next to him, pulling the reluctant Anna onto his lap.

"Ezekiel, you better buy me a fancy dress when we get there." Anna grumbled.

The rest of the men got in their cars. They cars raced down the road at maximum speed.

"Ezekiel fucking Shelby's going to London!" Ezekiel yelled, wind blowing in his face.

* * *

_re-King_

_Bellissima-Beautiful_

I got these translations from Google Translate, so I apologise if they're wrong. :)


End file.
